Song for the broken hearted
by ASoulWithoutAName
Summary: A mysterious girl? Or A mutant? This girl remembers nothing but sorrow and sadness in her life, but what happens when she meets the turtles? Read and find out R


To relieve one's sadness Intro starts out with a poem my character is writing

* * *

**Knife** By Julia

_Cut, cut, cut,_

_Goes the knife on my skin._

_Whimper, whimper, whimper,_

_Whimpers softly from the sin._

_From all the cutting…All the cutting…_

_All the cutting on my soft skin…_

* * *

_It's raining…why does the rain feel so good on my head? It's cold. But I can't feel it…I'm too numb to feel cold._ It was raining in New York that night; all the people getting to work, or getting school, or maybe getting home. In a small alley, between an apartment and a liquor store, a girl around her teens was sitting by the side of the apartment wall. She wore a grey hoodie sweater jacket, she put the hood on, but was still wet. She seemed lifeless, she hadn't moved or reacted to the rain dropping on her. A knife laid beside her, it was stained with red blood. The sleeves of her sweater were red, dark red; she lifted her eyes to the liquor store, they were empty. Her eyes were so dark, so empty, so lifeless. Her legs were numb, but she rose shakily, slowly walking down the street. Some of the people noticed the blood, they also smelt the iron of her blood as she passed by them. As she turned to an unknown alley, she heard something, fighting? She wasn't nosey or anything, but she didn't care about who ever was fighiting. She continued walking; soon she saw the people; four turtles with bandanas and Japanese weapons, and the purple dragons. She smiled, looking at her knife as she saw it glow. A smile that seemed evilish appeared on her face.

* * *

The turtles had fought for hours, their sweat mixed with the rain as they panted and huffed.

"Okay…T-They're getting good…I'll admit." Michelangelo said between gasps. "But-huh?" He saw someone. A girl, with a knife.

"Oh great is she with'em!" Raph asked as he drew his weapon to attack her.

* * *

She walked slowly to them, her knife still glowing. One step after the other, the wind blew, making her hoodie flip back as it revealed her face. She looked up, a scar trailed down her right eye, one was yellow…the other blue. She smiled evilly, as she got between the two groups, she turned to the purple dragons and laughed softly.

"_Ziakiersha_." When she said that, her knife turned into a long double edged katana sword. The purple dragon gasped and blinked, moving back as they took out their chains and guns. She did not react. She lifted her sword to them, smiling all the while as she then said, "_Ziakeirdo_." With this a ball of black light appeared at the end of her sword.

"All will suffer…" she said softly at first, raising her voice, she screamed, "ALL WILL SUFFER MY SORROW!" With that the ball quickly flew to the purple dragons, engulfing them at first as they later screamed in pain and agony. The ball disappeared, but the gang were still screaming, cuts began to form on their bodies. They all saw what the girl went through in her life, the cutting, the bleeding, screaming and hurting. Within the hour…they all fainted from blood loss. She was pleased and turned to the turtles, walking to them. Raphael was ready to attack, as she got close to one of them, her smile turned to a frown. Her sword turned back into a knife; she slowly lifted her hand up to Raphael, letting him see…what she sees. In doing this, Raphael's eyes turned white, he moved back, falling to his knees as he saw everything she went through. Hearing nothing but the angry voices;

"You're a freak'n failure Stacy!"

"You'll never loose weight!"

"Try to learn how to cook for once in your life!"

"You'll never have friends!"

Soon he sees a laboratory, she was in a chamber, being injected with antidoes and green ooze.

"She is nothing but a lab rat…"

"She's a human let her go!"

Soon…silence, his eyes returned to normal as he shook his head and looked up to her. She returned his gaze, his eyes trailing to her wrists as he frowned to see her jacket stained in her blood.

"Raph you okay bro?" Mikey asked as he helped him up from the ground.

"What did she do to you?" Leo asked as he looked at her. As she turned around, they all gasped to see a large red blood stain on her back. Walking a few inches before she fell from the loss of her own blood.


End file.
